


Understudy, Lead

by Infie



Series: Voyeur, Director, Star [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Voyeurism as Kink, flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel's return from Coast City has Tommy questioning his actions with Felicity and what he really wants in his life.   Felicity and Oliver hate seeing Tommy in pain, and take their own unique approach to helping it go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understudy, Lead

From the shadows of the pitch black, empty Verdant dance floor, Felicity watched Tommy with the unknown woman and tried to figure out the swirl of emotions within her. She’d come up from the lair with the idea of grabbing a drink before she headed home, and had found this. 

They were inside the private room, and Tommy had turned the glass transparent. It made them look as though they were performing cabaret on a stage. The lights were turned to a pale yellow, driving all of the shadows starker and making the colours flare with artificial brightness. 

The woman was beautiful, as all of Tommy’s conquests were. They’d come from a costume party; the woman was dressed in an incredibly accurate-looking burgundy victorian dress and pale petticoats, her upper face covered with a jewelled decorative masque. Her black hair was swept up into a tumble of glossy curls, her lips painted a brilliant red that matched the masque. The deep colours set off her dark skin beautifully. Tommy wore a classic tuxedo with tails, looking as if he’d just stepped out of a twenties photograph. His masque was black chased with silver, covering the top of his face and his cheekbones but leaving his lips and chin bare. As Felicity watched, he tumbled the woman back onto the couch, flashing her white thigh-high stockings as the petticoats fluttered up. Standing over her, Tommy made an abortive hand movement to his ear, and then shook his head a little and smiled, lips moving as he said something to make the woman laugh. 

She felt the heat first, closely followed by the distinctly male smell of leather, metal and sweat that meant ‘ _Oliver_ ’. He set his hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip, and drew her carefully back against his chest. “Felicity,” he rumbled against her ear, raising the little hairs all over her body. Her knees weakened and she sagged a little against him, making him hum in appreciation. 

Tommy sat on the couch beside the woman and leaned over her, kissing her slowly. 

Oliver hummed again, his fingers flexing over her abdomen. “Just look at him, all dressed up like that, like a movie. They look good together,” he whispered. “You aren’t directing, tonight?” 

Felicity licked her lips. “I wasn’t invited,” she said softly. Oliver’s fingers stilled briefly before beginning to stroke her again, soothingly this time. She could almost hear the gears in his head turning. She sighed again and looked back at the display, reluctantly aroused by the play of Tommy’s hands over the woman’s dark thighs. The warmth of Oliver’s hard body along her back and the play of his fingers against her stomach were making her skin prickle, her nipples tighten under her shirt. She shivered, and Oliver bent his head to brush his whiskers against the skin of her neck. His lips rubbed over the industrial bar in her ear. A hot rush of sensation washed through her, wringing a moan from her throat. 

Tommy moved further into his kiss. The woman’s arms slipped up around his neck and she arched her back to get better contact with him. He obliged by leaning into her harder, hands sliding up over her laces to trace the skin at the edge of her bodice, kissing the edge of her jaw. Felicity saw the woman’s lips part in a gasp, her mouth forming words that she couldn’t make out but was sure were of appreciation. Tommy returned almost desperately to her mouth, but his shoulders tightened, tension seeping into the lines of his body. He shook his head minutely. 

Tommy pulled gently away from the woman’s lips, giving her a long look before bowing his head and withdrawing his hands from her thighs. He carefully pulled her petticoats back down over her legs and stood, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. The look of absolute astonishment on her face was as clear as the pleasure had been only a minute earlier. Tommy’s lips moved rapidly as he gestured, but the woman seemed completely unimpressed as she stalked to the glass and waved imperiously. Tommy joined her and opened the glass door to let her out. 

Soundlessly, Oliver drew Felicity deeper into the shadows, turning to place the bulk of his body between her and the woman striding for the main door. She held her breath as the woman crossed the dance floor, her heels echoing in the empty club. Oliver’s fingers tightened on her shoulder warningly when the footsteps paused, but the woman simply muttered to herself and continued to the exit with hard steps. As the door slammed behind her, they turned back to Tommy as one. 

Tommy sank down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair, rubbing hard before lacing his fingers behind his head and resting his elbows on his knees. Oliver was solid stillness at her back, barely breathing as they both watched Tommy in fascinated confusion. 

After a long minute, Tommy released one of his hands and reached for his ear. “ _Felicity?_ ” he said, sounding unutterably tired. “ _Oliver?_ ” 

“I’m here, Tommy,” she replied automatically. Oliver’s fingers tightened on her shoulder as he echoed her a moment later. The sensation of his voice in her head and against her back made her shiver all over again. 

“ _I’m glad,_ ” Tommy murmured, his eyes closing and his shoulders heaving in a sigh they could see clearly through the glass. He didn’t say anything more. 

Oliver sagged against her back. “Laurel’s back from Coast City,” he said, dawning realization in his voice. 

_Ah._

“He’s hurting,” he finished hoarsely. 

“Oliver, we’re all hurting,” she retorted tiredly. 

His voice turned fierce. “Then we need to make it better.” He turned her in his arms and raked a hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head and tilting it back to kiss her with a heat that had her swaying against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Help me make it better, Felicity.” He tilted their foreheads together, his words a whisper against her lips. “ _Please._ ” 

Oh, God. Not that she would have denied him; not that she wouldn’t have gone to Tommy even if he hadn’t asked. Of course she would, of course… But now he had asked, and she had to face it yet again. Oliver’s devotion to Tommy… It was the hottest thing about him. When he turned that focus on her, she could deny him nothing. 

“You didn’t need to ask, Oliver,” she managed to say through the lump in her throat, making it harsher than she intended. “I wouldn’t walk away from him.” 

He nodded, swallowing hard himself. “Of course not,” he murmured. He took another breath as if to continue, but remained silent. A soft buzzing came from his jacket and he pulled out his phone, blinking at the bright display that lit up the darkness around them like a beacon. 

She sighed and turned towards the glass. A second later, the light went out. 

“I need to change,” he called after her softly. “I’ll be back.” 

She lifted her hand in acknowledgement but didn’t slow. 

The door opened under her fingers in near silence, and she slipped through almost as quietly. Tommy didn’t notice that she was there until she took the remote from the table beside him and clicked the glass back to opaque. He didn’t startle, just gently placed his hand over hers and whispered her name, not looking up. 

She ran her free hand over his head and sat down on the arm of the couch, facing him. “You looked as if you were having fun,” she said softly. 

He winced. “You saw,” he said. 

Felicity toed off her shoes. “I think you wanted us to. You knew we were here tonight. You set the walls to clear.” 

He huffed. 

“Tommy.” 

“I saw Laurel today. She’s back from Coast City.” Tiredly he pulled the masque off, revealing eyes bloodshot with emotion. “She said that she’s still not … sure. That what happened before the Undertaking wouldn’t have happened if she was really all in with me.” He laughed painfully. “It made me look at what I’ve been doing … what we’ve been doing… in a different light.” 

Felicity swallowed against her suddenly dry throat. “How so?” 

“If I was… If I really, truly…” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Could I have been using you, all this time?” He held up a hand when she would have spoken and she subsided to let him talk. “I don’t want to _be that person_ , Felicity. And, if I really… love Laurel, the way I _want_ to love someone, could I be with someone else? Would I even want to be?” 

She took his hand in hers and waited, tears stinging her own eyes at the sight of the glitter in his. 

“So, I decided to try this, to try being who I used to be, to be… to be, you know, _the Tommy Merlyn_ , but Felicity…” He breathed her name like a prayer. “I just couldn’t. The whole time, all I wanted was you, ... and Oliver.” He jolted to his feet and rubbed his hands over his face, anguished. “What does that even _mean_?” 

Her heart twisted strangely in her chest, and for a fleeting instant she thought… But then reality crashed back in and she went for a gentler truth, instead. “Tommy.” She stood, taking his hands again in hers and settling them on her hips before she cradled his face between her palms. “It doesn’t have to mean anything at all. Maybe it just means that you need something familiar. Something comforting. Like this.” She lifted onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his. 

He groaned and sank against her mouth, drawing her closer. “I don’t understand,” he murmured between soft kisses. “None of it.” He kissed her again, with a new edge of desperation. “Except this. I understand this.” 

She nodded her agreement. Everything always seemed so much simpler when they turned off their brains and let themselves just _feel_ instead. "I'm here," she said, quietly but with sincerity. "For you. I always will be." 

Tommy wrapped her tightly in his arms and buried his face in her neck. His breath ghosted over her shoulder, through her hair, and she hugged him just as hard in return. For long moments they stood like that; offering and taking what comfort they could. 

Tommy pulled away just far enough to trail his lips over her cheek to her earlobe, nipping it and then sucking it between his teeth. 

“What do you say,” he asked, “a vacation to TomLicity Land?” 

She smiled against his cheek. 

He leaned back to look into her eyes. “That sounded terrible,” he said blankly, “given the conversation we were just having. I'm sorry. I don’t want to use you, Felicity, that’s not what this is, I swear…” 

She stopped his words with her finger, then traced the outline of his lower lip delicately before pressing. His mouth opened and his tongue came out to taste her fingertip. “You aren’t using me, Tommy, and I’m not using you.” She licked her lips as his tongue played with her finger. His eyes darkened further. “And a vacation in TomLicity Land sounds pretty great.” She peered over his shoulder briefly and then smiled. “There’s only one problem.” 

He released her finger and set his mouth against the pulse of her throat. His teeth scraped the skin and she shuddered. “What’s that?” he asked, and did it again. 

“Oh.” She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath at the delicious zing of pleasure. “The problem is…” She waited until he lifted his head to look at her again. “There’s no Oliver in Tomlicity Land.” 

A large hand came down on Tommy’s shoulder, moving him just enough for Oliver’s other hand to cup Tommy’s cheek, turning him so that Oliver could look Tommy straight in the face for a long, searching moment. Whatever Oliver saw there made his eyes soften. 

And then, he kissed Tommy. 

Full on, open-mouthed, greedily kissed him. 

_Oh, wow,_ Felicity thought dazedly, _Hot._

Tommy made a noise deep in his throat and reflexively let go of Felicity’s waist, curling to wrap an arm around Oliver’s back to haul him closer. Felicity stepped back to give them room and Oliver’s hand snapped out, closing unerringly over her wrist and keeping her close. He broke from the kiss with Tommy and took her mouth instead, all heat and passion and the slick glide of his tongue against hers. The low level of arousal that she’d been simmering since she saw Tommy with the woman burst into full boil in her blood, and she found her hands tearing feverishly at Tommy’s shirt as they sought out skin. 

“Well?” Oliver asked hoarsely when he let her up for air. Helpfully he tugged at the button on Tommy’s tuxedo pants. “Can I visit Tomlicity Land?” He bit the corner of Tommy’s jaw. 

Tommy’s eyes were glazed and he hissed as Felicity’s fingernails scraped across his nipples. “Too much talking,” he rasped out. 

“Fair enough,” Felicity said, and reached out for the tail of his bowtie. She tugged and it came free with a soft whisper of silk. Another twist and it slipped from around his neck. She smiled at him mischievously and hung it around her own, then stepped back to give herself room and started unbuttoning her own shirt with deliberate care. “More action.” Tommy flushed. 

Oliver curled his fingers into the bottom of Tommy’s shirt and pulled it loose from his pants, then pulled it and the tuxedo jacket off of his shoulders, leaving him shirtless. Felicity finished with the buttons on her blouse and slipped it down her arms, tossing it to the side as she backed up towards the bedroom. Her fingers went to the front clasp of her bra and twisted. Oliver stripped off his t-shirt in a single fluid motion and dropped it on the floor. The bra clasp clicked open just as the backs of her legs hit the bed. 

They all groaned as the bra came free. 

Almost immediately Tommy’s hands were on her breasts, his dark head bending to take a nipple between his teeth. He sucked it fiercely, pressing the flesh against his teeth with his tongue. The pleasure shot through her, heightened by the tiny rasp of stubble on skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the delicious tugging. She raked her fingers into Tommy’s hair, flexing as the silky strands tickled the back of her hand. Tommy growled deep in his throat and sucked hard on her nipple, right at the edge of painful. She jumped, opening her eyes to see Oliver pressed against Tommy’s back, his mouth set against the juncture of Tommy’s neck and shoulder. As she watched, Oliver’s cheeks hollowed slightly as he sucked on the soft skin there. 

Tommy’s mouth matched the rhythm on her breast, and her knees gave out, dropping her abruptly to sit on the bed. 

Tommy released his grip as she sat, his hand moving instead to slide into her hair. Oliver took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Tommy’s waist, rubbing his cheek against his neck and nibbling at his earlobe. Tommy’s eyes closed and his knees sagged. 

“What do you want?” Oliver’s rumble sounded loud in the quiet room. “Tommy, tell us what you want.” 

“Everything,” Tommy replied hoarsely. Oliver’s fingers moved along his abdomen and he gasped. “ _Anything._ ” 

Felicity lifted her hands to his waistband, opening the zipper and shoving his pants down over his hips. Oliver followed her lead a moment later, drawing Tommy’s underwear off and nudging him to step out of them. Tommy was already hard and leaking, his erection bobbing slightly with the force of his breath. Felicity ran her hands back up his legs. She leaned forward to nip the skin at the crease of his thigh, loving the little noise he made and the heat of his skin against her lips. Tommy shivered and she looked up. 

He was staring down his body at her, his eyes hot and his mouth open as he tried to drag in enough air. Oliver had returned to his place at Tommy’s back and she could see the edge of his profile as he marched his teeth up the tendon of Tommy’s neck. 

Felicity wrapped her hand around the base of his erection. He twitched in her hand, gasped a little above her. Holding his intent stare with her eyes, she swirled her tongue over his head and then sucked him in. His flavour burst over her tongue and she moaned at the familiar taste that was uniquely Tommy. 

Tommy shuddered. His fingers clenched in her hair, making little zings of pain dart along her scalp as he gripped that tiny bit too tightly. She leaned into it, taking him deeper into her mouth. She released her grip on his base and slid her hand over his hip. Oliver was already there and she laced their fingers together, holding onto Tommy as one. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the smooth glide of Tommy’s cock over her tongue. 

His hands guided the rhythm and she gave herself over to them and the slow roll of his hips. A hand cupped her cheek, fingers slipping under her chin and thumb rubbing at the corner of her mouth where it stretched around Tommy’s movements. She opened her eyes to see them both staring down at her with identical expressions of heated fascination on their faces. The hand on her cheek was Oliver still pressed against Tommy’s back. He had reached around to cradle her face and press against the side of Tommy’s erection as he moved in and out of her mouth. Oliver murmured something too quietly for her to hear into Tommy’s ear and he thrust a little harder in response. She hummed in pleasure and swallowed hard. 

Tommy threw his head back and jerked in Oliver’s arms. A new burst of flavour hit her tongue and she plunged back down his length, wringing a shout from his throat. His hips swayed towards her again but his hands tightened in her hair and he carefully withdrew from her mouth, ignoring her mutter of complaint. 

“Not yet,” he managed to choke out, gripping himself hard enough that it had to hurt. He crawled up onto the bed and sprawled out on his back. “I need a minute.” 

Felicity looked up at Oliver, who was standing in front of her with a heavy bulge in the front of the pants he was still wearing. She smiled wickedly and undid the button of the cargo pants. They dropped to the ground without any other intervention and she moaned at the sight in front of her. 

Oliver had decided to go commando. 

“You really are a work of art,” she blurted before she could think and he gave her a look that was half-amused, half-confused, and all heat. She bit her lip and swayed on her knees, a new flash of excitement making her shiver just from looking at him. 

Oliver’s erection was every bit as hard and straining as Tommy’s. She reached for him greedily, but when she would have licked him he stopped her, drawing her to her feet instead. Now it was her turn to be confused, but he simply turned her around and drew down the zipper of her skirt before sliding it over her hips and kneeling to help her out of her stockings as well. 

On the bed, Tommy watched them intently with heavy-lidded eyes. Felicity stepped out of the last of her clothes and climbed onto the bed, prowling up the length of his body like a big cat. She slung her leg over his waist and sat up, leaning back and rocking her hips to grind his erection between her and his abdomen. He slid easily between her lips as her juices coated him and the head bumped over her clit, sending a little electric jolt down her legs. It was delicious, and she rocked her hips to do it again, closing her eyes as the rubbing turned into a rapid build towards orgasm. God, there were tingles all over her body and her skin felt too tight. It wouldn’t take much to make her come. 

Oliver joined her, his knees behind hers and his weight heavy against her back. She leaned back, grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts as she panted, her hips moving faster. Oliver growled and nipped her neck under her ear, and then set his mouth along the tendon and started to suck in rhythm with the roll of her hips. 

It was almost enough… almost... 

Tommy reached under her thighs and tugged. “Come here,” he said, “I want to taste you.” 

She whimpered in frustration but nodded, shuffling forward until her knees were beside Tommy’s shoulders. He gave her a crooked smile and then wriggled downward until she was almost sitting on his chin. Tommy curled his hands under her butt and lifted, at the same time tilting his head forward and settling his mouth tightly against her clit. 

He started to lick and pleasure jolted through her whole body. “Oh!” 

Tommy hummed his enjoyment and held her hips tighter. Every move of his tongue shot shudders down her thighs and Tommy groaned at the sensation of her shaking over him, at the fresh burst of wetness between her thighs. Oliver nipped her shoulder and she turned her head to take his mouth, gasping against his lips as Tommy sucked on her clit with determination. Oliver’s tongue glided across hers in almost perfect synchronization with Tommy’s strokes below, and the combination was dizzying. She could feel the delayed orgasm gathering strength in her core, heat rushing over her skin as she flushed with the pleasure of it. Oliver broke free of the kiss, his breath gusting over her face. “I want to taste too,” he said breathlessly and disappeared from her view. 

An instant later, Tommy jerked hard under her and gave a deep, muffled groan. Felicity looked over her shoulder to see Oliver lick a long stripe up Tommy’s erection, right where she’d pressed so tightly against him. The sight almost drove her over the edge right there, and then Oliver looked up at her and licked his lips, his eyelids closing at the taste, and that did it. 

The orgasm tore through her, wrenching her back around to first curl over Tommy’s head and then to arch her back and rock her hips frantically against his hands. He gripped her hips hard as she writhed against his tongue. Every shift sent more electric shudders through her until she couldn’t stop shaking, and Tommy just kept rolling her clit under his tongue. She was almost sobbing when she finally broke free of his hands, tingling aftershocks reverberating along every nerve ending. 

She let herself topple to the side to avoid any accidental knees to Tommy’s face and just panted for a second, then opened her eyes to see Tommy pinned to the bed by Oliver’s forearm, twisting almost as violently under Oliver’s hands as she had been under his. Oliver had Tommy’s cock deep in his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he sucked him hard. Tommy’s eyes were wide, his mouth gaping as he fought for breath. Oliver’s eyes were closed, his face a study in concentration as he moved up and down Tommy’s length. 

Felicity lost her breath at the sight. “Oh my God,” she whispered. 

Tommy gave a muffled shout as Oliver did something she couldn’t quite see, and she lunged forward to kiss him ferociously. Tommy wrapped an arm around her neck, pinning her in place and kissing her back just as fiercely. His tongue slid along hers and she trapped it between her lips and then started to suck on it, trying to match the rhythm that Oliver was setting. 

Tommy stilled for one long moment, and then his hands slammed into the covers. He tore away from her mouth to gasp for breaths that came back out as deep grunts as his body jerked under them. 

Tommy sagged back into the pillow, panting. Oliver lifted his head and licked his lips, breathing almost as hard as they were. His eyes met hers and she scrambled down the bed to kiss him. He tasted of her, and of Tommy’s climax, all mixed with the warm flavour that was Oliver, and she slid her tongue inside to chase the taste. Oliver wrapped an arm around her and hauled her up until she was on her knees beside Tommy’s hip, plastered to him from knee to shoulder. He kissed her with fierce greed, one arm banded like iron behind her back, his other hand roaming her body freely, leaving fiery need in its wake. 

Oliver pulled back from the kiss and looked at her for an instant. The desperate need in his eyes stunned her. The next moment he was turning her in his arms and lifting her to once again sit astride Tommy’s hips. He placed his hand in the centre of her back and pushed, bending her over. She went willingly, tilting her hips in invitation and nipping Tommy’s nipple with sharp teeth. Tommy hissed in a breath and lifted his hands to her hair as she heard a quiet crinkle and then felt the blunt head of Oliver’s cock nudge her entrance. 

Oliver pushed into her in one powerful stroke that flattened her onto Tommy’s chest and ground her clit down onto Tommy’s rapidly returning erection. She cried out and threw her hands forward to brace on either side of Tommy’s head. Tommy’s hands went to her hips and pushed back against Oliver’s weight even as he rolled his hips to slide against her more. 

Oliver braced his forehead against her back and huffed a growling breath over her shoulder, then readjusted himself and started to thrust into her. He’d shifted his weight back onto his widely spread knees, giving all three of them room to move, but stayed low enough that every beat of his hips drove her along the hard ridge of Tommy’s cock. 

At this angle, Oliver couldn’t reach the kind of depths that he had the last time they were together, but with every stroke he proved that didn’t matter. She lay on Tommy’s chest and gasped for breath as Oliver powered into her and Tommy held her still, her whole focus narrowing to the thick press of flesh against her walls and the rough glide of Tommy’s cock over her clit. Her juices flowed down between them, making the slide slicker and hotter with every movement. Distantly she was aware of Tommy’s mouth on her neck, the rasp of Oliver’s stubble on her shoulder, and the guttural noises coming from all three of them, but those things were just… icing. Icing on the incredibly delicious cake that was the flood of sensations rolling over her. Oliver’s hard muscles behind her, above her, Tommy’s softer body below. They surrounded her, enveloped her. 

Tommy lifted his mouth from her neck and whispered Oliver’s name. 

Immediately, Oliver lifted his head from her shoulder, and kissed him. 

Felicity threw back her head, her walls clenching tightly around Oliver inside her, and came. Oliver gasped into Tommy’s mouth and followed, shoving himself as deeply as he could. Pinned between them, she had to just take the waves of pleasure as they broke over her, trembling violently. She had to let it out somehow and found herself raking her teeth over Tommy’s pectoral muscle. She managed to soften it, latching her mouth over the mark and sucking on it instead. 

Oliver withdrew carefully and she heard the crinkle of foil again, then the press of his hand against her inner thigh. Automatically she lifted her hips. She looked over her shoulder to see Oliver lifting Tommy’s cock into position. Before she could help, he was gripping her hips and guiding her down, his eyes locked on the sight of her taking Tommy deep. He reached forward and curled his hands under her shoulders, sitting her up and pressing her harder onto Tommy’s cock. 

She was still sensitive and the pressure deep inside was almost too much. Tommy rocked up underneath her, pushing still deeper, and she cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Tommy’s hands went to her breasts while Oliver curled his forearm across her ribs and slid his other hand to her clit. He flexed his thighs and lifted them both, sliding her back up the length of Tommy’s cock until he felt the head start to leave her body, then relaxed and pulled her back down until her clit was pressed hard against Tommy’s pelvis. 

Felicity relaxed into it, letting Oliver do the work of posting her up and down. He set a slow, deliberate pace that had her eyes closing and her head rolling on his shoulder. Tommy shuddered and set his hand on her abdomen, sending the muscles there fluttering against his palm. Oliver’s thighs bunched under hers and he started moving them faster. His fingers strummed over her clit in rhythm, and Tommy pinched her nipple to the same beat. 

“God!” she raked her fingers over the lean muscles of Tommy’s flanks. She started to roll her hips forward and back in time with Oliver’s movements up and down, circling a little on each stroke to stir Tommy inside her. Tommy’s motion increased too, until he was lunging upwards with a grunt every time Oliver dropped back to his heels. Oliver locked his mouth on her shoulder, biting down as his fingers sped up on her clit. 

“Oh!” Her whole body shook and she opened her eyes in surprise. Tommy’s fingers were clamped on her breast, her skin blanched white under the pressure that translated through her nerve endings into ecstatic pleasure, his other hand firm on her abdomen. His chest and neck were sheened with sweat and all the muscles in his torso rippled as he moved. It reminded her forcefully of all the reasons that she loved to watch. A frantic sound brought her gaze to his face, tight and flushed with lust. His eyes were fixed over her shoulder, where Oliver continued to squeeze his teeth rhythmically into the muscle. He was staring at Oliver marking her. 

Oh. That was just… Just... 

Oliver’s fingers pinched closed around her clit before she could finish the thought and her body went off like a firecracker. Her hips rocked wildly, grinding her clit against Tommy’s pelvis, and Oliver was forced to move his hand to keep from hurting any of them. Tommy tensed as her walls clamped down around him, drawing his own orgasm with the wild flutters up and down his length. Her mind shut down and all she could process was her body clenching frantically around Tommy’s throbbing length, Tommy’s hands on her breasts, and Oliver’s arms pinning her against his body as she quivered uncontrollably through the pulsing waves of electric ecstasy. 

Felicity sagged against Tommy’s chest, his panting breaths harsh in her ear. Oliver released her and slid down to rest his head against the small of her back, breathing just as heavily as they were. 

“Wow,” Tommy said. 

Felicity nodded, his chest hair damp with sweat and abrasive against her cheek. 

“Ollie,” Tommy continued after a long moment, “Parts of that were… that was unexpected.” The tone of his voice was unfamiliar but she was too enervated to lift her head to see the expression on his face. 

Oliver sighed his contentment. “It was new for me too.” 

Tommy lifted his head to try and stare at Oliver’s face, making a plaintive noise when he wasn’t successful. “Come up here,” he demanded. 

Oliver lifted himself off of Tommy’s legs and made his way up the bed to collapse beside him on his side, eyes level with Tommy’s. “I would do anything for you,” he said clearly, “Absolutely anything at all. And tonight, I wanted to do this.” He took Tommy’s wrist in one big hand and held it against his heart. “I wanted it.” He licked his lips, flicked his eyes rapidly between both of them. “I wanted you.” 

Felicity’s chest lurched at the naked sincerity in Oliver’s voice, and the suddenly rapid thud against her ear told her that Tommy had the same reaction. 

“A work of goddamned art,” she muttered and Tommy hummed his agreement. He turned his wrist in Oliver’s grasp until he was holding his hand. 

Oliver smiled slightly and then his eyes drooped. Tommy disentangled his hand and nudged Felicity, who groaned but rolled off of his chest. Tommy made quick work of disposing of both his and Oliver’s condoms and then pulled the covers up over Oliver’s body. He leaned over and kissed Oliver’s shoulder before tilting his head at Felicity questioningly. 

Reluctantly she got up, rummaging around the various bits of clothes on the ground until she came up with Oliver’s t-shirt. She shrugged into it, figuring that they’d shared bodily fluids and O-faces, so a little clothes swapping wouldn’t hurt. 

Then she pictured Oliver trying to shimmy into her skirt and almost burst out laughing. She managed to clap a hand over her mouth just in time. Tommy led her into the main room and rummaged through the mini fridge, handing her a bottle of water and taking one for himself. 

“Laurel was right,” he said suddenly, staring down at the bottle in his hands. He rolled it between his palms, looking thoughtful. 

“Laurel’s an idiot,” she replied before she thought, then slapped her hand over her mouth again. 

Tommy laughed quietly. “She’s not,” he insisted with a smile at her mortification. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” She cracked open the water and took a long drink, turning toward the couch at the far end of the room. He chuckled again at the obstinate look on her face. 

“She was right about this part of it,” he said again, softly. “Felicity… all this time, I’ve been wondering what the hell I’m doing. How I’m supposed to get from here to _there_. All I could see was this … mental painting. Of what a family is, of what a relationship is supposed to be. That image… It came from before my Mom died. From watching Moira and Robert. It has a mom and a dad and a big estate, and parties where everyone knows your name, and charity balls and… and ‘standing in the community’ and occasionally having to speak to one another.” He shook his head. “Laurel wants that picture too. But when she closes her eyes, she doesn’t see me in it.” 

Felicity set her bottle down and went to him, kneeling between his legs and taking his hands tightly in hers. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. 

“I’m not.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I realized tonight... I don’t see her either. And I remember that there was an awful lot wrong with both of those families, things under the surface. Lies, fear, betrayal. I realized that when I close my eyes, I don’t see anything like that at all anymore. When I close my eyes and think about the future, I just see...” 

Tommy glanced at the bed where Oliver sprawled out, as deeply asleep as Felicity had ever seen him short of injury-induced unconsciousness, then turned back to gaze at her with the most inscrutable expression she’d ever seen on his face. She waited, but he remained silent, just… staring. 

“What?” She finally asked when she couldn’t take it anymore. “Do I have something...?” 

He smiled at her, eyes never leaving her face. He licked his lips, smiled wider when her attention dropped to his mouth. “No. You’re beautiful. Just … beautiful, Felicity. It makes my heart stop sometimes, and I just can’t look away.” 

She felt the blush roll up her neck and heat her cheeks. “God, you are such a romantic.” 

“Not really.” His smile changed, softened in some indefinable way. “I just… I understand now.” He looked over again at Oliver, and she wished she could read his expression, but he kept what he was thinking to himself. “I understand it all.” 

“That’s... good?” She hated the uncertainty in her voice. His attention snapped back to her and he reached for her, cradling the back of her neck in one warm hand and pulling her close for a kiss. 

“It is good, yes.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I’m so goddamned lucky to have you in my life, Felicity Smoak.” He tilted his head towards Oliver. “We both are. You’re amazing.” 

She blushed again. 

“I need to leave town for a little while,” he continued softly. He squeezed the back of her neck when she opened her mouth to protest. “I need some time, to figure out some things. About myself.” 

“But…” 

“I understand, so much more than I did.” He pulled back to cradle her face between both hands. “And one of the things I realized is that I’m not ready for what all of it means. I need to figure out myself. Who am I, really?” He smiled at her and rubbed his thumbs over her cheekbones. “When I’m not in TomLicity Land. I know exactly who I am when I’m here. When I’m with you. I need to figure out the rest of what makes up the image in my head when I close my eyes. I need some time to paint the picture… My picture. My real picture.” 

“I don’t want you to go.” She sighed in resignation. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’m going to miss you too.” He let go of her face to bring them both to their feet and gather her close. “Like you wouldn’t believe.” 

“Oh, I might.” She buried her face against his chest, stroked her hands over the smooth skin of his back. He exhaled a hot breath into her hair. His arms tightened, his body stirring against her stomach. 

“God, Felicity,” he rasped. “I will never, ever have enough.” He leaned down, set his mouth against hers. She opened willingly, her own desire sparking once more. He tasted like her, like Oliver’s skin and the flavour that was all his, and excitement rolled through her in a wave. 

She lost herself in the kiss even as he slowly walked her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. He paused to look at her, and wordlessly she slid onto the bed and lay back, tugging him with her. He moved in unison with her, covering her carefully. He rolled to his side just long enough to put on a condom, then returned to the cradle of her thighs. She arched under him, closing her eyes at the friction of his chest hair against her sensitized breasts. Her arms wrapped around his back, her fingers flexed along the long muscles of his back. 

God, he was right. No matter how many times they did this, it would always feel new. She would never get enough. 

Tommy’s hand sank into her hair, cradling her head. “Felicity,” he whispered. 

She opened her eyes to look at him and found him staring at her, intensity radiating from him. 

“Don’t close your eyes,” he said hoarsely. He slid his other hand over her thigh, hitching her leg over his hip. “Watch.” 

A soft noise beside them made her turn her head to see Oliver awake, watching them with hot eyes. The look on his face made her suck in a breath, and then Tommy’s fingers tightened in her hair. She turned back to him and he kissed her hard. 

“Me,” he told her in a fierce whisper. “Watch _me_. Don’t look away.” 

She nodded wordlessly. 

Tommy bit his lip and rolled his hips, starting the long glide inside. 

He went slowly, mindful of the hard workout she’d already had, gentle with the swollen flesh. Her eyelids fluttered as the delicious pulse of ecstasy rode through her but his fingers tightened again and she somehow managed to keep her eyes open and locked on his. His face was taut with restraint and the pleasure was naked in his eyes. 

He withdrew just as carefully, brushed his mouth across hers, and sank back in with a shaky exhale. The stark intensity was almost unbearable, but somehow she managed to hold his gaze. He blinked rapidly and then swallowed hard. His hand left her thigh and he braced his elbow beside her shoulder instead. He murmured something under his breath too quietly for her to hear. 

The next roll of his hips made her cry out. 

He settled into an easy rhythm that made ripples of heat move through her, driving her relentlessly towards climax. His eyes were avid on her face, his exhales broken against her lips, his skin sweaty under her fingertips. She could feel the tremble in his bicep where it pressed against her shoulder as he fought to keep control, to keep his movements steady, to hit those spots inside that made her gasp. Her walls tightened down on him, heightening all the sensations even more. 

He made quiet noises in his chest with each thrust, little deep rumbles that were driving her crazy with how hot they were. She couldn’t help the matching moans she made, or how her pitch rose as she came closer and closer to the edge. 

Through it all he held her eyes. 

The intimacy made her heart pound until she could feel it throb in her throat. 

The beat of his body into hers quickened, wringing ever louder cries from her throat, but she couldn’t… quite...make it over the precipice. 

Tommy twitched, and his rhythm faltered for an instant. Felicity saw Oliver shift out of the corner of her eye, glanced over for just long enough to see that he’d laced his fingers through Tommy’s beside her head. Tommy growled, his other hand clenched into a fist in her hair and immediately she turned back, realizing what he needed. 

What _she_ needed. 

“I’m… watching... you…” She told him as he stroked within her body. “I feel you. Feel me.” 

Tommy groaned loudly and he started moving faster, harder. It was perfect. 

Her body clenched around him. “Keep your... eyes on me,” she reminded him when he closed his eyes in reaction. 

They snapped back open, and the expression in them drove her right over that elusive edge. 

“God!” She curled upwards and caught his lips with hers, kissing him fiercely. He gasped into her mouth and lunged hard into her, his body jerking as he followed her over. They shuddered in unison. The throbbing inside her as he came made the electric pulses through her stronger, and when she rocked against him she experienced an aftershock almost as good as the first. 

Tommy buried his face in her hair, breathing hard. She opened her eyes to see Oliver stroking his hand soothingly down Tommy’s spine from nape to the curve of his ass. He saw her looking and gave her a small smile that she returned. He gave Tommy’s shoulder a kiss, his eyes steady on hers, and she made a tiny nod of acknowledgement. 

Oliver was grateful that Tommy wasn’t in pain anymore. 

Felicity was too exhausted and too satiated to feel anything other than sleepy and content. 

And Tommy… was going to be leaving them. 

Maybe she could feel something other than sleepy and content after all. 

“I’m coming back,” Tommy murmured in her ear, sensing the direction of her thoughts. “I don’t think it’s going to take me very long to decide I can’t stay away. I already don’t want to.” He lifted back onto his elbows, kissing the edge of her jaw. “I’ll call, too, this time. A lot.” 

Felicity nodded. Oliver frowned his confusion beside them. Tommy turned his head and noticed. 

“I’m heading out of the city for a bit. Need to figure some things out.” 

Oliver’s frown deepened. 

“Nothing to warrant _that_ look. Jesus, Ollie, you look like I just suggested lighting your hood on fire.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head, but the frown was replaced by a small affectionate smile. “I just think you’ve been out of the city enough.” 

“I’m coming back.” Tommy shifted and Felicity moved to help him as he withdrew carefully from her body and rose to his feet. He disposed of the condom and stood beside the bed, looking at them both with a soft smile. “And I’m not leaving yet, so move over.” 

Without even exchanging a look, Felicity and Oliver shifted apart, leaving room for Tommy between them. He eyed the space with a raised eyebrow but climbed back onto the bed, pulling the covers up over them all. Felicity patted his leg and slid off the bed, heading to the bathroom to clean up. 

She washed up and then splashed some cold water on her face, the wide bruise on her shoulder from Oliver’s teeth catching her eye and making her choke in surprised awe. It was bright against her pale skin and she touched it with tentative fingers, hissing a little at the answering twinge in her shoulder and throb in her groin. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard at the sense memory of Oliver at her back and Tommy between her thighs. She opened her eyes again and noticed the little marks on her neck where both of the men had licked and nipped. Every one of them came with a memory of teeth and lips, stubble and pleasure that made her squeeze her legs together. 

Underlying the memories was tenderness though, and she wondered how much longer she’d be able to keep her balance with either of them. Her wide-eyed, tousle-haired reflection didn’t seem to have any more answers than she did. She rubbed her hands over her face and pulled herself together, opening the bathroom door and padding back to the bed on quiet feet. 

She slid in beside Tommy, tucking into his side and reaching across him to curl her fingers around Oliver’s forearm that was resting heavily on Tommy’s chest. She could feel Oliver’s pulse under her fingers, Tommy’s heartbeat against her cheek. Tommy wrapped his arm around her back, holding her close and giving her her answer. 

She wouldn’t give them up, not just because she might end up feeling… things. She was stronger than that, and she was strong enough for this. 

Tommy gave a little rumble of contentment and she pressed a kiss against his collarbone. 

She’d keep her balance as long as she needed to, if it meant she got to keep _this_ along with it. She fell asleep to the steady thud of Tommy’s heartbeat. 

She woke slowly, surrounded by warmth and comfort. An arm lay heavy across her back, holding her securely against a hard body. One cracked eyelid and a glimpse of dark chest hair confirmed her pillow as Tommy. She closed her eye firmly and snuggled closer. 

A deep hum under her ear made her look up resentfully. Tommy was fully awake, watching her with a soft smile and laughing eyes. “I never noticed before,” he whispered, “but you snore.” 

She sat bolt upright in indignation. “I do not!” 

Tommy’s eyes were locked on her bare chest. “You do. But I’m willing to be convinced…” 

The smell of fresh coffee had her turning her head like a bloodhound, and she slipped out of bed, adroitly evading Tommy’s arm. “Coffee,” she said dreamily. 

Tommy sighed. “Your true love.” 

“A girl can love more than one thing, Mr. Merlyn.” She turned her back and shimmied into her skirt, thoughtfully laid out on a chair beside the bed. Oliver must have been up for a while. “These shoes, for example.” She held one up and waved it in demonstration. “I also love these shoes.” 

“You are an endless source of fascinating tidbits, Ms. Smoak,” Tommy told her earnestly, stepping up behind her and sliding his hands over her abdomen, curling up to cup her breasts and thumb the nipples sensually. “Maybe you should stay and tell me more.” He dipped his head and licked her ear, right above the industrial bar. Her resolve weakened along with her knees, but another whiff of coffee gave her the strength to disentangle herself. She turned her head to give Tommy a long, deep kiss that had him gasping against her lips first. 

“Coffee,” she repeated. 

“You are a tough sell,” he gave in graciously, handing her her bra and shirt before heading towards his own neatly folded pile of clothes. 

She might be a tough sell, but she was more than ready to pause in her dressing to watch him walk across the room, completely unselfconscious of his nakedness. He really was gorgeous and she had no problem at all appreciating every tanned and pale line of him. He shook out his tuxedo pants and caught her looking, narrowing his eyes in mock outrage. 

She laughed unrepentantly grabbed her glasses off of the nightstand. Tommy shrugged on his shirt, leaving it loose and unbuttoned, and sauntered back over. “Beautiful,” he said, and then wrapped both arms around her in a warm hug. “I could look at you every morning and never, ever get tired of the view.” 

Her heart stuttered a little. “You’re pretty appealing yourself,” she said weakly. He flashed her a quick grin and kissed her breathless. 

“Coffee awaits.” 

She nodded and gave him a gentle push towards the door. “I just need to wash up,” she told him. “You go ahead.” 

A few minutes later, Felicity rubbed her hands over her hair, trying to make sure it was laying flat across the crown of her head. Her typical ponytail was in place, but there was only so far she could go towards getting it perfectly smooth without having anything other than a black barber comb to neaten it. Normally she would have her bag of extra clothes and hairbrush with her, but she’d had to use it the week before thanks to a wayward drip off her burger, and she hadn’t had a chance to wash everything yet. So, she was left with yesterday’s clothes and Tommy’s comb. 

And Tommy’s bowtie. 

She grinned. 

The smell of coffee filled the vast space as she stepped out of the private room, shutting the door carefully behind her. She made her way to the bar section with quick steps. Only when she reached the edge of the bar did she realize that her footsteps weren’t the only ones clicking on the hard floor, and she lifted her head to see Laurel approaching from the other side of the club. 

“Laurel,” she said blankly, then gathered her wits and continued, “May I get you a coffee?” She was achingly glad that she’d dressed before coming out, rather than just walking out in the high heels as she’d considered. 

Laurel blinked at her in wary confusion. “Sure…” She looked around searchingly. 

Tommy appeared from the door to the back room, carrying a small carton of cream. His dress shirt was still unbuttoned, revealing the strong lines of his chest and the trail of dark hair that swirled around his navel before disappearing under the waistband of the pants. A dark splotch on the plane of his chest caught her eye - the starburst that she’d sucked onto his chest as she came all over Oliver’s body deep in hers. She squirmed a little as she remembered teeth nipping the skin of her breast, stubble rasping over the flesh of her nipple. Heat raced through her but she managed to beat it back before her imagination completely got away from her. 

Tommy paused when he saw them, but smiled and came out the rest of the way. He hugged Felicity on the way past, dropping a warm kiss into her hair and setting the cream on the bar counter in front of her before making his way to the coffee machine. Quickly he poured a generous mug and turned back to give it to her. He stopped dead as he caught sight of her from the front, eyes wide and startled. A wicked grin spread across his face, his eyes dancing with mischief, and Felicity felt herself blush even hotter. 

“I would like a coffee, thank you,” Laurel said loudly, breaking the spell, and Tommy finished putting the coffee down in front of her and then poured one for Laurel and himself. He gave Laurel her mug and then came to stand just across from Felicity, pouring himself some cream and taking a quick sip. 

“How is it?” Tommy nudged Felicity’s shoulder. 

Obediently she took a sip, and her eyes went wide at the taste of strong coffee and hazelnut. “This is actually good,” she said, “Did you bring someone in?” 

Tommy laughed. 

Laurel frowned at her. “I’m sorry, who are you?” She smiled quickly to soften the words. “You look familiar but I can’t quite…” 

Oliver emerged from the shadows of the hallway to the backroom and crossed to the coffee. “This is Felicity,” he said. “You met her a few months ago.” He had managed to lay his hands on a clean t-shirt and cargoes and looked completely composed, as if he hadn’t been tangled up in a pile of naked limbs less than an hour ago. Then he turned his head and Felicity saw the edge of Tommy’s teeth marks at his collarbone. She hid her proud smile behind the coffee cup, but Oliver narrowed his eyes at her anyway. He moved his shoulders and his shirt shifted to cover the mark again. 

Laurel’s didn’t notice. Her face cleared as she remembered where she’d met Felicity before. “Oh, right. You help out with the club’s computer systems.” 

Felicity nodded and took another, longer, drink of her coffee. 

“Laurel, don’t take this wrong, but why are you here?” Tommy sounded tired. Felicity gave him a searching look, but it didn’t seem to be more than that. He met her gaze with clear, calm eyes and a tiny nod of reassurance. 

“I was hoping to see Thea,” Laurel said, clearly a little taken aback by the question and their silent communication. “We’re supposed to meet for a late breakfast but I’m running early so I thought I would check here.” Her eyes shifted to Oliver, who was leaning against the counter at the coffee machine, watching Tommy with an absent look on his face. “I guess she isn’t here yet, but this gives me a chance to talk to you, Ollie. Didn’t you get my message last night?” 

Oliver straightened, his face blanking as he made a show of patting his pockets. “I’m still not used to carrying a phone with me,” he told her. “I must have left it in the car. I’ll get it from Diggle next time I see him.” 

“Do you… Do you mind if we talk for a minute?” She tilted her head in a way that unmistakably meant ‘alone’. Tommy rubbed his hand over his mouth as he watched the interplay, but he didn’t seem troubled. 

“... Sure.” Oliver set his coffee down and made his way out from behind the bar, squeezing Tommy’s arm on the way past. He and Laurel moved away, under the catwalks to the side where they wouldn’t be overheard, and then he lowered his head to listen to her. An instant later, his arms crossed over his chest and he started rocking on his heels as Laurel spoke intently to him. 

Felicity poked Tommy in the shoulder. “You ok?” She jerked her head towards Laurel. 

Tommy turned to face her and lounged against the bar, smiling at her softly. “I am so much more than ok,” he said. “Have I told you yet how great you look this morning?” His smile turned wicked again and he reached out one finger to tap at her neck. “I particularly like the accessories.” 

She grinned back and set down her coffee cup to ostentatiously straighten the tie at her throat. “I needed to differentiate my outfit somehow,” she said. “Can’t have people seeing me do a walk of shame. Plus,” she poked the hickey on his chest playfully, “it hides the marks you and Oliver left on me. The ones on my neck, anyway.” Sense memory again, this time of Tommy’s mouth on her thigh, and she closed her eyes and groaned at her mind’s stubborn insistence on staying in the gutter. 

“A walk of _pride_ ,” Tommy corrected her, running his tongue over his lower lip as he patted her collar into place. “At least, that’s the way I do it.” He took the opportunity to undo one more button of her blouse while he was at it. “Uh oh. Now it’s really crooked.” Deliberately he tugged on the tails of the bowtie, pulling them loose. He let the ends dangle over her breasts and trailed his fingers across her collarbone. She sucked in a breath at the simple touch and he swallowed hard before retying the bowtie with slow, sensual movements that had her eyelids fluttering closed in renewed pleasure. 

“That is definitely a unique look,” Oliver appeared over Tommy’s shoulder, looking her over with appreciation. “I’m beginning to understand Tommy’s fascination with you and ties.” 

Tommy stepped back to give her access to her mug again and patted Oliver’s stomach. “Laurel leave?” 

Oliver nodded and made his way back to the coffee. “Thea texted,” he said. 

Felicity took another long drink of her coffee, humming in enjoyment at the taste and then frowning mournfully at the bottom of the empty cup. Tommy took it from her and went to pour her another, playfully jostling Oliver out of the way when he got to the coffee maker. 

She looked at them, laughing at each other. So different in looks and temperament, so alike in their need for each other. So attractive, both of them. So hurt. 

So goddamned addicting. 

So utterly worth it. 

She cleared her throat. “Did you get a chance to finish your conversation?” 

Oliver turned to face her, leaning against Tommy’s side companionably. “Yeah,” he said. His eyes were on her but she knew his words were for Tommy. “We’re done.” 

Tommy added some cream and then held out the mug and waggled it enticingly. Wordlessly she walked over to him to get it, enjoying the smile he gave her and the way his eyes darkened as they settled back on his tie at her throat. 

Oliver licked his lips and lifted his own mug to his mouth. “What about you guys?” He asked once he’d swallowed. Tommy settled her cup in her hand, bringing the other to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. 

“We,” Tommy told him steadily, his eyes on Felicity’s, “are just getting started.”


End file.
